Slurpee Day!
by MyVersion41319
Summary: Just a fun, little story about 7-11's Free Slurpee Day.


**A/N: Just a little fluff piece I wrote for my best buddy and figured I would share.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"Nice!" Castle exclaimed looking up from his phone.

"What?" Beckett grumbled. She was not in the mood.

"It's free Slurpee day!"

"It's what?"

"Free Slurpee day! Come on we have to stop." He was practically bouncing in his seat next to her.

"Stop where?" She asked clearly annoyed as she pulled up to a red light.

"7/11. Are you even listening to me?"

"Castle, today is so not the day for your games. We just hit another dead end in this case. Everyone is hot and tired. Let's just get back to the precinct."

"Exactly! Everyone is hot and frustrated. How would bring back Slurpees not make everyone feel better? It's perfect."

"Ryan and Esposito have been working really hard. They could use a surprise," she agreed.

"They're not our children, Kate." Castle chuckled.

"Are you sure? I swear sometimes I have to act like their mother. Yours too actually. Remember last week, when I literally had to stop the 3 of you from going to play in the rain."

"We were hot. This weather has been ridiculous," he defended instantly.

"Excuses, but you're right. Let's stop and bring everyone back a drink."

"Yes!" Castle cheered complete with fist pump.

"See you are 9 years old," she laughed.

"I'm just excited."

"Oh no," Beckett said as a thought suddenly struck her.

"What's wrong?"

"The sugar rush," she shook her head dreadfully.

"What?"

"You are going to be bouncing off the walls of the precinct, and you'll recruit at least Ryan to do it with you."

"Come on. I can handle my sugar," he argued.

"Caffeine you can handle. Alcohol you can handle. I'm sorry, Babe, but you cannot handle a sugar overload. Or I can't handle you on sugar, one or the other."

"I promise I will behave. Plus there's actually not any scientific evidence that sugar makes you hyper."

"I remember. I read about it too. However, the placebo effect is strong enough to do the trick for you apparently."

"I will prove you wrong," he said firmly. Like he just taken on some kind of serious challenge.

"You better cause I'm not in the mood." Beckett parked the car, and they headed into the store. As much as she was teasing Castle, she loved that she had a part in putting a smile on his face. He really looked happy. She was kind of excited too actually. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a Slurpee.

"What flavor do you want? What do think Ryan and Esposito like? Ryan seems like a grape man. I don't know why, but I just sense it. Hmm Esposito though, Orange? Cherry?" He rambled on as they stood in front of the machine.

"Castle, they are not going to be picky."

"Oh, they have Mountain Dew flavored." He said eagerly.

"No! Let's just get everyone the lemonade flavored. It's new," Beckett suggested. No way was she giving him caffeine and sugar, no matter how happy it made him.

"Summer-y. I like it. Good call."

Castle quickly grabbed 4 cups and lids and starting filling them up. Beckett grabbed a cup holder and some straws. The cashier would only let them get 2 for free, one for each of them, but Castle simply nodded and paid him. Nothing was going to distract him from his excitement. Certainly not $2.

"What took you guys so long?" Esposito grumbled when they walked in. They had all left the suspect's house together, but Ryan and Esposito had been back for 15 minutes.

"We made a quick stop," Beckett answered.

"It's free Slurpee day!" Castle announced bringing the tray of drinks from behind his back.

"Thanks, Man," Esposito smiled and grabbed a cup. No surprise. Give the man food, and he was no longer grumpy.

"What kind did you get?" Ryan came over.

"They're all lemonade. Beckett's idea," Castle replied handling him a cup.

"Good pick," Esposito said around his straw.

"I think she just didn't want to let me spend too much time picking them out," Castle added.

"We do have work to do," Beckett defended. She didn't want to waste more time. As Beckett looked around the little circle they were standing in, she saw all the men were holding their Slurpees like a prized possession. They were drinking quickly too. Ryan was holding his with two hands and looked about 5 years old. "Are these things really that good?" She asked picking hers up off her desk and sticking the straw in. She took a sip and was amazed. It was cold and crisp and delicious. Castle was right. It's exactly what they need.

"What was that, Beckett?" Castle laughed.

"Hmm," she mumbled around her straw.

"That little… Guys what would call you it? Moan?" Castle questioned.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"It was definitely a sound of pleasure, but don't call it a moan. You're freaking me out," Esposito answered.

"Me too." Ryan nodded.

"Whatever, so it's good. Back off. Go work," Becket ordered embarrassed. She hadn't even realized she made a sound when she took that first sip.

Everyone went back to their desks and started reading the stacks of papers and reports that were waiting for them. It was quiet and boring work, but the mood had definitely improved. Maybe they would catch a break today.

"Hey Ryan," Castle called out. "Want to see who can balance the most pencils on their face?"

"Oh, No!" Beckett grumbled. It was beginning.

* * *

** A/N: Thoughts? Thanks for reading. W****e don't have 7-11's where I live and I have no idea if they do in NYC. I just went with the flow.**

******Meagan**


End file.
